Арадия Мегидо
- Живая ▾= - Нормальный = - Федора= }} - Мертва▾= - Привидение= - Спрайтоформа= - Арадиабот= }} - Сон▾= - Дёрс= - Уровень Бога= - Уровень Бога, капюшон снят= }} }} |caption = |intro = 1904 |title = Дева Времени |age = 6 Альтернианских солнечных циклов (13 земных лет) |screenname=apocalypseArisen |style= Живая\Призрак: заменяет О на 0 и не использует знаков препинания (кроме "0_0")Богом уровня: Более эмоциональна - использует вопросительные и восклицательные знаки препинания, но запятые и заглавная буква опять не используются |specibus = Кнутовидный |relations = Слуга - Предок Соллукс Каптор - Мойреил, Мейтспирит? Еквиус Заххак - Кизмесис, Мейтспирит? Diamonds Droog - Изгнанник |planet = Земли кварца и мелодии |music = |pesterlogs = |-|Act 5/1= (4 pp.) (21 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|5/2= (2 pp.) (12 pp.) (24 pp.) (4 pp.) |-|Act 6 Intermission 1= (7 pp.) }} Арадия Мегидо, так же известная в Троллиан как - одна из Троллей. Её знак зодиака Овен (♈) и у неё изогнутые рога, напоминающие бараньи. Её особенностью письма (до Богоуровня) являются замена буквы О на 0 и отсутствие пунктуационных знаков препинания. После того, как она прототипировала сама себя, она случайно издает кваки. Когда она не знала, как описать свое эмоциональное состояние, использовала 0_0. Так же она применяла 0u0, хотя, это выглядело тупо. После достижения Богоуровня Арадия говорит нормально (используя столько знаков препинания, сколько и Дейв) и использует не только 0_0. Её имя происходит от имени АРАДИЯ - богиня и ведьма из языческого фольклора и МЕГИДДО - несколько религий считают, что это место финальной битвы ("Армагеддон" на еврейском звучании "Mt. Megiddo"). Слово Мегидо так же имеет корни из японского языка - "Meido" или "Дева" - это стало её титулом - Девой Времени - и роль её предка как "азиатской школьницы". Так же слово "Maid" (Дева) скрыто в её имени Ara'dia M'egido. "Мегидо" так же явлется мощнейшим заклинанием высшего класса в серии видеоигр Shin Megami Tensei. Она является членом Синей команды. Биография Арадия раньше была чем-то схожа с земными археологами, ведь весь её улей был окружен раскопками, которые она производила своими же руками. Она присутсвовала при падении метеора Возмездия, который упал совсем недалеко от нее, обнародовав Лягушачий Храм, неся с собой Малого Коляна и покойную - из-за сильных повреждений - Арадиюбота. Арадия отправила Коляна к Канае Марьям, чтобы та его починила, тем самым освободив для себя время на осмотр Лягушачьего Храма. С самой молодости она могла слышать голоса умерших. Они стали ещё громче с тех пор, как с ней произошел несчастный случай в ролевой игре; Голоса заставили её понять роковую обречённость всего и оставили заинтересованной лишь в борьбе с предстоящим апокалипсисом, о котором так же предупреждали её. Fetch Modus Арадии, планшетка для спиритических сеансов, неконтролируемая ею. Она уверяет, что "не по её воле" она решает, что взять из инвентеки, а на то лишь "желание духов". Так же она говорит, что часто сотрудничает с ними, но мнения её и духов периодически расходятся - неясно, как и почему. Пример этого можно увидеть, когда духи подсказали ей надпись на Даэдрическом алфавите, переводящуюся как "Bing", чтобы достать Crosbytop Computer. Ролплей В игре Flarp Арадия состояла в атакующей команде вместе с Тавросом Нитрамом. Она была отвлечена во время инцидента, из-за которого Таврос стал парализованным, и впоследствии чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что не смогла помочь. Игнорируя предостережения Терези Пироп, близкого друга на то время, она попыталась отомстить виновнице, Вриске Секрет. По настоянию , Вриска решила нанести ответный удар Арадие, вызвавшей духов умерших, которые должны были преследовать Вриску за нанесенные ею увечья Тавросу. Вриска взяла под контроль Соллукса Каптора, направила его к улью Арадии и заставила съев при этом Mind Honey. В результате, взрывная волна глаз сравняла с землей улей Арадии и убила обоих, Арадию и её lusus. Hivebent После смерти ей стало известно, что Храм Лягушки содержит технологию и/или код, которые окажутся наиважнейшими в наступающем апокалипсисе. Она записывает данный код, и Соллукс адаптирует его в тролльей версии SBURB, именуемой SGRUB. Являясь первооткрывателем данной технологии, ведущей к созданию Sgrub, она соответственно знает немного больше, чем другие тролли об игре, и, как следствие, служит в качестве советчика или неофициального лидера для других троллей. Так же она психо-кинетически снесла голову статуе гигантской лягушки в Лягушачьем Храме и сохранила её для себя, позже прототипировав. thumb Войдя в Медиум, она вторым уровнем прототипировала саму себя. Эквиус Заххак вскоре предоставил ей soulbot, чтобы придать столь необходимую физическую форму. Она отправилась к Землям Карт и Сокровищ на встречу с Вриской, которую в последствии жестоко избила и оставила истекать кровью. В течении сессии троллей, она собирает небольшую армию из своих альтернативных версий, прибывших из обречённых временных линий, чтобы сразиться с Чёрным Королём и не дать ему высвободить Vast Glub. Когда Джек Нуар предстал перед троллями незадолго до того, как они могли бы забрать финальную награду, Арадия призвала площадку телепортации и переместила всех троллей, чтобы скрыться в Завесе. При этом она оставила за собой армию своих копий, чтобы сразиться с Джеком. Все они были убиты в ходе битвы. Post-Hivebent Арадия оставалась в спрайтформе внутри своего soulbot даже после смерти всех Лузусспрайтов. Она категорически отказалась разговаривать с любым из вновь обнаруженных детей или учавствовать в плане Карката по издевательству над ними. Лишь один раз она выразила свою неприязнь по поводу деструктивного поведения Роуз Лалонд и дала понять, что она в полной мере осознает какую роль они играют в нынешней проблеме гибели троллей и решении её. 4 часа и 13 минут до некоторого Критического момента, soulbot Арадии взрывается перед Соллуксом, Непетой и Эквиусом. thumb Ее до этого момента неизвестный DREAM SELF был убит на её QUEST BED, когда JACK NOIR атаковал Derse. Удаленная из soulbot душа послужила его взрыву и ,возрадившийсь, Арадия вернулась к жизни как Дева Времени. Она успешно ненадолго с помощью своих сил времени и использует их, чтобы отправиться к Green Sun, где будет дожидаться прибытия Роуз с Tumor и Джейд Харли, которая приведет в испольнение её план по спасению. Гуляя по ближайщии дримбабблам в сопровождении Соллукса, Канайи, Джейд и мертвой альтернативной себя, исследует происхождение . Также появляется перед умершим альтернативным Дейвом, чтобы тщательно обсудить его новую ситуацию и поговорить о том, что значит быть Hero of time. Позднее они навещают покойного Тавроса. Личность thumb Арадия после смерти потяряла интерес к однообразной и обычной деятельности, из-за чего ей постоянно скучно. Она неоднозначно регагирует почти на все. Единственное в чем Арадия находит утешение, так это в разрушении. До смерти она казалась более веселой и полной энтузиазма, делала комплименты Тавросу за его чувство юмора во время игры в Flarp. Также до смерти Арадия увлекалась фильмами про тролло-Индиану Джонса, что, вероятно, повлияло на её решение стать археологом и на выбор кнутовидного способуса. С тех пор она забыла о археологии, ролевых играх и всех своих интересах. Её способность слышать голоса мертвых, в том числе и её предков, возможно способствовали бы её продвижению в археологии. Именно эта способность привела её в руины Лягушачего храманезадолго до смерти. Арадия одержима неизбежностью судьбы, и её действия часто зависят только от того, что она знает события, которые должны произойти в будущем. Такое отношение с легкостью сделало её пешкой в игреSgrub, и несмотря на это существенно повлияло на развитие событий, в том числе и на , который вероятно убил её с этой целью. После воссоединения с soulbot, сделанным Эквиусом, она восстоновила некоторые чувства. Иногда Арадия доходит до крайностей, хотя причиной такого поведения вполне может быть то, что она забыла как справлятся со своими эмоциями, проведя большую часть времени без них. Например, будучи призраком уверяла Вриску, что она впорядке несмотря на собственную смерть, но вскоре после воссоединения с soulbot, Арадия находит Вриску и избивает её до смерти в отместку. thumb Предположительно, soulbot также улучшил её физические и психические способности. Теперь, когда она успела привыкнуть к телу, она кажется еще более роковой и измученной, но это всего лишь из-за её жёсткости и агрессивности. Несмотря на это она всё ещё признаёт некоторых троллей (к примеру Карката) своими друзьями. Каркат называет её "жестяной банкой - психопатом", и намекает на то, что она была бы куда ближе к своей естественной форме, если бы вернулась к жизни должным образом. Вполне правдивое предположение, так как после достижения ею Богоуровня, она выглядит намного живее и намерена оставаться такой. Она с энтузиазмом и добротой стала воспринимать удручающие вещи, считая что нет никакой причины грустить, ведь все будет хорошо. Учитывая её познания о временом потоке, вполне вероятно, она действительно знает о некоторых обнадеживающих вещах. Например, о том что Соллукс сможет её увидеть, хотя в действительности будет ослеплен. Арадия также отказалась от своего стиля печати, который она использовала до смерти. Это может быть связано с её утверждением, что она чувствует себя "по-настоящему живой в первый раз". Relationships Prior to her death, Aradia got along well with the trolls. She was good friends with her roleplaying partner, Tavros, and got along fairly well with her rival, Terezi. She was also close with Sollux Captor, with Vriska teasing her about her "boyfriend," but the exact nature of their relationship is unclear. Nepeta hints at them being Moirails. After her death, she does not maintain her earlier friendships, instead focusing on the upcoming apocalypse. Karkat Vantas refers to her as "spooky" to the point that he doesn't even want to talk to her. Kanaya apparently talks to her a lot and Aradia refers to it as bothering her but still finds it kind of flattering that she wants to talk to her so much. Sollux cooperates with her to begin their session of SGRUB, but becomes increasingly troubled by her doomsaying, eventually attempting to rebel when she reveals that the game will destroy the world. Vriska attempted to befriend her when they were beginning Sgrub. Vriska found it odd that Aradia did not care that she had killed her, but tried to make it up to her anyway by giving her a gift: a robotic body. However it was actually Equius who had built it. Aradia ended up connecting to Equius, and kicked Vriska off the blue team, causing Vriska to at her. After fusing with the robot and regaining emotions, Aradia took revenge on Vriska, killing her (but thus allowing her to ascend to God-Tier). Equius is quite possibly the only person still capable of weirding Aradia out in her ghost state. Later, when Equius gives her a robot body (with blue blood instead of red) programmed to have romantic feelings for him, Aradia reacts very badly. She proceeds to , , , , and then surprisingly , not under the influence of her programming in any way. The exact nature of this blooming relationship is unclear, though it seems they are wavering back and forth between the flushed and caliginous quadrants of troll romance, which is fairly common. Aradia chose to spend her last few moments before her soulbot exploded to reconcile with Sollux instead of talking to Equius. This may indicate that she no longer wished to pursue her relationship with him. Equius has since died. While exploring dream bubbles, Aradia got along well with Jade and with an alternate Dave. Лузус/Протоспрайт thumbУ Ардии не было возможность прототипировать Протоспрайта с её лузусом, поскольку он умер во время ролплея ещё до начала игры. По-видимому сгорел заживо после того как Соллукс высвободил псионическую энергию. Её лузус был маленьким бараноподобным существом. Вместо этого, она использовала осквернённую голову из Лягушачьего Храма для своего первого прототипирования. Использование головы лягушки из Храма стало «решающим для успеха». Вполне возможно, что именно это прототипирование послужило причиной изгнания Чёрной Королевы. Войдя в Медиум, Арадия самопрототипировала себя с Frogsprite. В этой новой форме она получила тело Frogsprite(включая перепончатые пальцы и шейные бахрома), но при этом сохранила свою старую голову и руки. Её рога так же были заменены парой лягушачьих глаз. Будучи Спрайтом, Арадия имеет (или имела) доступ к важным игровым данным (подобно Дейвспрайту). Однако, в связи с природой Протоспрайта, она не может рассказать о них. Благодаря этому, её поведение в состоянии Спрайта ничем не отличается от обыденного. Trivia *Aradia, unlike most of the trolls, has an ancestor who is not dead by the start of Hivebent. She shares this trait with Feferi Peixes and Sollux Captor. Aradia, however, is dead at the start of Hivebent. *A messianic principal figure of Charles Leland's 1899 work Aradia, or the Gospel of the Witches, is also named Aradia. She is said to be the daughter of the Roman moon goddess Diana and Lucifer. She was sent down to earth to teach the oppressed about witchcraft to use against the upper classes and the Roman Catholic church. This is echoed by teaching the Handmaid "clockwork majyyks" with which to challenge the highest class troll of all – the Condesce. *Terezi Aradia an "adorable HANDMAID to the master of Death", which relates to her ancestor. Категория:Персонажи Homestuck